


Suppressible

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Hacking, Oneshot, Techno Geek Tucker Foley, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Tucker has impressive computer skills. And less impressive grades.
Relationships: Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Kudos: 21
Collections: Collabs and Challenges with DannyPhantomSG1





	Suppressible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11992461/6/Daily-Prompts-With-Liv and here: https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/143566726249/suppressible
> 
> DannyPhantomSG1's (@Danny Phantom SG-1 on fanfiction.net) corresponding oneshot was originally posted here: http://dpsg1.tumblr.com/post/143548423584/invincible

Sam had nearly thrown a fit when she heard that Tucker had broken into the school records to change his grades. The only reason she hadn't was that she was sure the dressing down he would get from the teachers would be far more impressive and impactful on his irresponsibility than even one of her rants could be.

He'd gotten too used to her, dammit.

She eagerly awaited the next Monday morning, then, when they get their test results handed back to them.

Lancer walked down the rows, passing out bundle after bundle of sheets. "Here you go," he said. "Nice job." He made his way down their row. "Very good… marked improvement, Mr. Li," he said, handing some pages back to Kwan, who fist pumped.

"Very thorough short answer essay questions, Miss Manson," he said next. "As always… and…"

He paused for a moment, forehead crinkling in surprise as he got a look at the next test. "And as for you… hmm… Mr. Foley…"

"… Yes?" Tucker asked innocently.

Lancer frowned but eventually turned over the page as he checked it against his print out. "I appear to have… misgraded your test," he said, like he couldn't believe his own eyes. "My apologies," he said as he scratched out the C and circled an A instead.

"… Enjoy your A," he said, a bit mystified before moving on to Danny and handing him the solid B- he remembered assigning to him.

Once he turned to go down the next row, Sam turned to Tucker and hissed, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" he asked defensively.

"An A, Tucker?"

"You heard the man! He said it was an A."

"It was a C and you know it," she said.

"Yeah," Tucker admitted, "but he doesn't know that."

"He's going to find out as soon as he double checks the records and then you're going to be in _so much trouble_."

Tucker waved a hand. "Nah, it'll be fine."

"No, it's _not_ fine," Sam stressed. "You hacked into the school's database! Do you even know how serious that is? They're going to-"

"Sam, Sam!" Tucker interrupted, trying to calm her down. "Geez, not so loud. Besides, that's assuming that they'll be able to tell I was even in there."

That made her pause. "But they'll have to…"

Tucker shook his head. "Computers don't lie, Sam," he said easily. "Everyone knows that."

"They'll see they were changed. They'll check the user records," she persisted.

Tucker arched one eyebrow and looked at her over his glasses. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" he asked.

"What," she fumbled. "Did you log in as Lancer or something?"

"Please," Tucker snorted. "As if. They'd know something was fishy if they saw Lancer logging in at midnight."

"And, what, it wouldn't be fishy if they saw _you_ log in at midnight?"

"Man, they wouldn't even be able to find a trace of my getting onto the system even if they checked."

Sam blinked. "You can… do that?"

" _I_ can do that," Tucker agreed graciously. "You couldn't. But sure, just suppress a few records, in and out with better grades and no one the wiser. I mean you heard Lancer. He was just _apologizing_ to me." He grinned. "Now tell me I'm not the best."

"… You are the worst, Tucker."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed. "Haters gonna hate."

Sam shook her head in disbelief as the bell rang.


End file.
